


Гамачная визитка 2021

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanvids, Gen, Infographics, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Наша команда приветствует вас!
Comments: 76
Kudos: 169
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Гамачная визитка 2021

  


Команда **Марвел в гамаке** недостаточно отдохнула летом и решила творчески отдохнуть ещё и зимой!  
Расслабляйтесь и вы с нами, открывая наши работы по знаменитому канону «Киновселенная Марвел», ну и просматривая факты о нём.  
  
  


Оставайтесь с нами этой зимой!  
И не забудьте взять баннер!  


  
`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021"><img src="http://drive.google.com/uc?export=view&id=1L14vMV5MYzEM9Pgdjy6NxquRD7-hTS97" style="max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
